Next to you
by Inni-chan
Summary: E+T songfic! eriol comes back for Tomoyo! kawaii fic must read!! it costs 100 reviews! *lol* R+R! have a happy reading!


Okay.guys I know this song is old but it's not THAT old, it's cute and I hope you like it!! well.usually I always sing this song or listen to it on rainy and sad days. So I wish it can cure you too! Btw this is an E+T fic! Read on~!  
  
Next to you By: me Song fic  
  
* Been running from this feeling for so long, telling my heart I didn't need it, pretending I was better off alone, but I know that it's just a lie, so afraid to take a chance again, so afraid of what I feel inside *  
  
In Paris, France (where the people are cold and the food are crappy) +I just had to add that! Lol+ (no offense on French people)  
  
Eriol was heart-broken by his past love.Kaho Mizuki, she left him for Touya.but Eriol knew that Kaho wasn't really the right one for him.even if he was still with Kaho she couldn't make him happy.only one girl was haunting Eriol's thoughts in the night.the girl with long velvet hair and amethyst sparkling eyes who always had a camera in-hand and always with Sakura on her Clow card capturing days. Now.Eriol thought that he was just hallucinating when he first met Tomoyo Daidouji.but now he knew it was for real.his heart belonged to her.he knew Tomoyo wouldn't turn him down.she was too sweet.too smart and too beautiful.He was now deeply in love with her though he knew Tomoyo loved Sakura. But.it's been 5 years since they last saw each other. Eriol knew Sakura moved in Hong Kong to be with Syaoran so that leaves Tomoyo in Tomoeda.but still he can't confess his feelings for her even if he's sure that Tomoyo wouldn't turn him down. First he thought he was better off by himself that he left Nakuru and Spinel at England.now it was all wrong he needed them.he needed his friends.so he grabbed his suitcase and packed his things in the bag. 'Tomoyo.' he thought.  
  
* But I need to be next to you.need to be next to you (oh I, oh I) I need to share every breathe of you.(Oh I, oh I) I need to know I can see you smile each morning look into your eyes each night.for the rest of my life.I need to be next to you *  
  
Eriol dialed Sonomi's number on the phone and asked her if they could come to the airport in about 3 hours luckily Sonomi agreed and told Tomoyo to get ready since they're going to the airport to pick Eriol up then when Sonomi closed the door in Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo happily jumped on her bed hugging a pillow. 'yay!!! Eriol's coming back!!!.at last.I can confess my feelings for him.but.does he feel the same way?.I wish.I want him.to be just here with me forever.in his arms.saying the exact same words I want to hear.Tomoyo! Stop day dreaming and make yourself useful! Dress up!' she thought then went to her walk-in closet picking up a simple velvet dress that matched her hair and her eyes then a pair of sandals. Then she put on a velvet ribbon on her hair. 'perfect!' she thought happily then walked down the stairs gracefully.  
  
~After 3 hours~  
  
Eriol was searching for a girl with long velvet hair and amethyst eyes then caught sight of her. 'Tomoyo.I'm coming' he thought smiling then ran over to Tomoyo. "ah, Hiiragizawa-san, nice to see you again, doing fine I say?" said Sonomi smiling as Eriol nodded. (A/N: I know Sonomi is a hyper character but not here) "what about Mizuki-san doing okay too?" asked Sonomi again as Eriol frowned. "Mizuki-san?" asked Tomoyo. "Eriol's girlfriend" said Sonomi as Tomoyo looked down then ran away as Eriol ran after her. "Tomoyo!!! Wait!!" he shouted but she just couldn't stop.he wanted him.badly.but he had Kaho?!.  
  
* Right here with you is right where I belong, I lose my mind if I can't see you, without you there's nothing in this life, I would make life worth living for, I can't make it if you're not here, I can't fight what I feel anymore *  
  
Then Tomoyo stopped at the King Penguin Park panting heavily. "Tomoyo.*pant*.can you please listen to me" said Eriol then walked over to her. "what?! Eriol! I love you okay?! And it's just a shock to know that you have a girlfriend!" she shouted then Eriol had wide eyes then.smiled. "Tomoyo.let me explain.Kaho and I broke up.I knew our relationship wouldn't last long.because.you're the one I love.you're the one haunting my thoughts every night.I love you more than anything.and I swear I would give anything to make you happy.so.please don't cry" he said then hugged her. Tomoyo felt safe.warm and comfortable in Eriol's arms and wishing this would last for eternity knowing that right there.is where she wanted to stay.Both of them couldn't sleep without thinking of each other.they knew they wouldn't live long if they don't see each other. "I love you." he whispered to her ear. The exact words.she wanted to hear then looked up at his face. "I love you too." she smiled then they both kissed passionately.  
  
* Here with you, near with you, oh I, I need to be next to you.I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time, holding for all my life.I need to be next to you.need to be next to you *  
  
"what do you think would happen if we didn't see each other" said Eriol grinning. "I would die" smiled Tomoyo happily still in his arms. "me too.I need to be next to you.always and forever.promise you won't leave" they both said at the same time then both chuckled. "promise" they both said again reuniting their pinkies and kissing it.  
  
~@~@~The End~@~@~  
  
A/N: hope you liked that one! (ET forever!!!) .*sobs*. can't believe it.this is the first ever fic that made me cry HARD R+R onegai!! So.I wish everyone good luck on their relationships if you think the one you're with is not the right guy/girl for you.you better find them fast or.the moment will just pass you by.so good luck and as they say birds of a feather sticks together! So ciao~!  
  
Btw the song is 


End file.
